1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to devices for dispensing cold water or other liquids from the refrigerator without the need of opening the door thereof.
2. Prior Art
The prior art as developed in a search appears to be best exemplified in the following patents:
Pinkerton et al Re. 18,169 Aug. 25, 1931 Taymans et al 2,297,814 Oct. 6, 1942 62/141 Sundberg 2,512,395 June 20, 1950 62/141 Jackson 2,527,308 Oct. 24, 1950 62/7 Sebens 2,644,318 July 7, 1953 62/99 Shikles, Jr et al 2,894,377 July 14, 1959 62/306 Middleton 3,031,860 May 1, 1962 62/189 Brugioni 3,208,641 Sept. 28, 1965 222/108 Benua et al 3,333,438 Aug. 1, 1967 62/395 White 3,429,140 Feb. 25, 1969 62/339
The invention herein appears to be distinguishable from the prior art in the provision of an unobtrusive on-off mechanism whereby the dispenser is inoperable. The unobtrusive on-off device makes the unwanted use of the dispenser by children, for example.